1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module with a lens assembly which is soldered to a carrier to mount the LD.
2. Related Prior Arts
The optical communication system is implemented with a transmitter module as an optical signal source. The transmitter module installs a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD) therein. The signal light emitted by the LD is concentrated with a lens and enters an optical fiber. The lens is necessary to be coupled optically with the LD and the optical fiber. A conventional technique to install the lens into the transmitter module uses the YAG laser welding after it is optical aligned with the LD and the optical fiber because the YAG laser welding causes substantially no displacement of the once aligned lens. However, the YAG laser welding inherently brings cost ineffective components to be welded.